Dirty Little Secrets - Prt 01
OCON Arcology Director of Internal Security 13-11-2255. 0545L The vast majority of those unfamiliar with how the Corporate system works would simply assume that delay's and process were the hallmarks of the bureaucratic system. Which for most of your day-to-day business was true enough. For matters of greater importance however many would be surprised to discover just how quickly something can be accomplished in that same system when you are know the ins and outs. Take the suprisingly simple task of revoking official order 22-10 which in the end all that was really required was an official form and the signature and digital seal of the High Secretary of OCON. One really did not need to bother with the normal channels or lines of official communication. More simply one need only appear at the desk of the High Secretary and make the request in person. Thus why Oda had gone to the office of the High Secretary himself in person in the early morning hours before the start of the offical business day with the documents in hand. There was some satisfaction to be had watching the color drain from Secretary's face as he reviewed the documents offering Oda a look that bordered on terror as he stumbled to speak. " Honestly, I never thought I'd see this in my lifetime. Are you certain about this? " Oda nodded. " I am afraid so Mr Secretary." The High Secretary nodded and signed the orders and placing the official seal before closing the folder and handing the documents back to Oda who collected the folder politely bowing respectfully. " It takes perhaps 5 minutes to walk from here to my office. If we are lucky there is a rather attractive young intern who serves coffee in Green Room some mornings that I find most enjoyable company. It is possible that I might be delayed for a short time." -- Luck it seemed did not favor the High Secretary this morning as the young Intern Oda had spoke of had not been on duty today and given that Oda was not partial to Coffee there had been no reason to delay. Another attractive woman however was awaiting him in his offices upon his return in the pleasing shape of D'Vir the rather attractive Virtual Representative of ENCorp. Oda smiled offering a polite bow. " Thank you for coming on such short notice Representative D'Vir." D'Vir smiled pleasantly returning his bow. " ENCorp has found your proposal agreeable and has agreed to your request in this matter." Oda nodded opening the folder and placing the three pages neatly on the desk for her to review. D'Vir offered a polite glance and nodded her approval. " The order is official and the High Secretaries signature and digital seal are authenticated. The order is now official and has been published on my network assets are running a trace on all connected links as we speak." Another five minutes would pass before D'Vir again spoke. " The trace is complete and we're compiling the collected data now." " That took a little longer than I would have expected." Oda noted aloud. " Your daughters profile has been handled by a surprising number of parties over the last several years." D'Vir nodded her agreement. " We had everything from the Corporate and City network archives within the first 15 seconds, but our traces suprisingly encountered several dead ends and as well as uncovering several masked connections leading to Hive sources as well. More suprising perhaps is that several traces lead to off world networks both military and otherwise." " Perhaps not all that surprising given her background." Oda remarked not wishing to commit to an observation until he had himself reviewed the data. D'Vir offered a concerned look look shaking her head. " Perhaps not surprising but you will forgive us in saying that ENCorp is greatly concerned regarding some of the findings from this trace and may choose to conduct further inquires at a later date." Oda nodded. " This office as always stands ready to serve should an official inquiry be requested." She paused briefly regarding Oda before again speaking. " Now if you would be so kind." Oda nodded producing a memory module from the breast pocket of his suit. " As agreed all materials related to OSEC's investigation of the Power Plant blast and its cause as well as the official findings that absolve ENCorp of blame for the blast itself. This of course does not free ENCorp of all blame but does provide reasonable proof that ENCorp took extraordinary measures to address the power needs of the city while attempting to keep the power plant at a reasonable safe distance from the city itself at the time of the plants original construction." " As it happens ultimate blame for the deaths and damage rests with poor city planning and zone development policies which failed to take into account the possible dangers of urban development to close to the plant itself. " D'Vir nodded her approval. " And the materials we discussed regarding this Logos individual and the 'New Way' movement ? " Oda nodded in turn. " As per our agreement I have included that information as well." D'Vir extended her finger seeming to touch the end of the module the data weight indicator suddenly registering Zero before flickering to register that it was nearly full. " I believe that concludes our business for today Director Nagoya." D'Vir stated plainly before her projected image disappeared leaving Oda standing alone beside his desk in a now very dark and very empty office.